Somebody Call 911
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the 7 remaining girls showed off their scary side in the horror photo shoot. While some did some pretty scary moves, it was down to Ciara and Jocelyn in the bottom 2, and it was Jocelyn who got eliminated. Who will be kicked off next? And who will be the next top model? Messages From Home Frieda: Hey guys, my man Christian just texted me! Barbara: Can we see? Frieda: I'll read it out. (reads) Frieda, I liked your performance in the last photo shoot, you look beautiful, even in the afterlife. Awww... Tina: You should totally text back. I posted what I did last week and I've already got 2 million people liking it. Frieda: OMG, I should. Ciara: Alex Mail! Alex: (in video) Hello girls, this week crime's a busting. Barbara: Crime's a busting? Could be a superhero photo shoot. Jessie: Barbara, don't be a typical dumb blonde, we're not going to be superheroes. (everyone gasps) Tina: Are you saying that all blondes are dumb? Frieda: Yeah Jess, what's your problem? Jessie: Well I think Asians and all other dark haired people are smarter than blondes are and I think Caitlin and I should be the Final 2 because we're the only 2 remaining who aren't blonde. Ciara: We're dumb? Wow Jess, right till the end, my butt! Barbara: Same here. Jessie: Wait, I'm sorry! I was just kidding! Taylor Swift is smarter than Lucy Liu! Tina: Too late for that! You Have The Right To Remain Gorgeous Alex: Hi girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: Today, you will be doing a police officer photo shoot. Caitlin: Is this calendar based so your pervert son can masturbate with? Alex: Of course not. This photo shoot will have no sluttiness whatsoever! You all have 30 minutes to get changed, and Jessie you're up first. Also, today's guests are Hyden, Raphael and Urbi Morinah. Barbara: (conf) Fuck! 40 minutes later... Jessie: (conf) Well, I won the last photo shoot, I guess this one is going to be good as well. Raphael: Ok Jessie, I want you to handcuff this asshole we arrested 2 weeks ago. Jessie: I can't, I can tell that he can rip my ass off. Raphael: (conf) God, Jessie's gotten weak all of a sudden. Raphael: Ok Jess, just do the best you can and we'll take it from here. 5 minutes later... Barbara: (conf) Ok I'm embarrassed, this doesn't sound like a photo shoot today, this is kinda like home because my dad and 2 siblings are the guests for today. Urbi: Ok Barbara, try and argue with the criminal and beat him down. Barbara: Hey, you talkin' shit about me? Urbi: Woah, that's good! A few more and we're done. Barbara: (conf) When your dad is a cop, you will know what's going on with criminals and the law. 5 minutes later... Tina: (conf) I came in third last week, so this won't be so hard because I can pull off being a slutty cop. Raphael: Ok Tina, I want you to point the gun into the air. Tina: Can I pull the trigger? Raphael: Yes, but I can tell you that the bullets are blanks. Tina: (sings Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj) Raphael: (conf) (laughs) Tina Marlyn is so funny, I hope she makes it to the Final 2! 5 minutes later... Frieda: (conf) I hope this week I do better because I came in fourth last week and that was right in the middle of the rankings. Urbi: Ok Frieda, I want you to stand over there and you're eavesdropping on some kind of bank robbery. Frieda: Ok, should I feel pissed? Urbi: Of course, you're a cop. Frieda: Well only for a day. 5 minutes later... Caitlin: (conf) I better improve today because I was in the Bottom 3. Also, this photo shoot's easy so a Top 3 spot is guaranteed for this. Raphael: Ok Caitlin, I want you to hold this gun. Caitlin: Well, I am curious to see what's in it. Raphael: Just don't aim the barrel at your eye, someone I know did that and he now looks like a pirate. (Caitlin laughs) 5 minutes later... Ciara: (conf) Last time, I nearly got eliminated since I was in the Bottom 2 and I don't want that to happen to me again. Urbi: Ciara, I want you to tackle this intern dressed as a robber. Ciara: I dunno, I'm too nice for that. Urbi: Oh you use that same old shitty excuse! Just do it! Ciara: Fine. Besides, I was in the Bottom 2 last time. 2.5 hours later... Barbara: Alex Mail! Jessie: (reads) Hi girls, I hope you did a fantastic job today. Only 5 of you will have what it takes to become the next top model. Love, Alex. Call-Out Time Alex: Hey girls. All girls: Hi Alex. Alex: So today, you guys got to be cops for a day. Tina: That was so awesome. Alex: As usual, the judges and I will be deciding who stays and who goes. Alex: So guys, who do you think did the best performance? Chaim: Barbara, definitely. Elleanor: I agree. Alex: I see. Now, who bit the biggest? Esmerelda: Ciara and Jessie just fucked up today. Chaim: Yeah, and I think Jessie's getting weak. Elleanor: If she was a sports team, she would be the St Kilda Saints because at one point she's a superstar, the next she's a screw up. Esmerelda: Plus, she did insult all the blonde contestants. Not cool. 15 minutes later... Alex: So girls, I only have 5 photos in my hand, whoever doesn't receive theirs will immediately pack their bags and leave the mansion. The first person receiving their photo is Barbara. Barbara: Yay! Thanks Alex. Alex: Next is Frieda. Frieda: Thanks, Alex. Alex: Third place goes to Caitlin. Caitlin: Yeah! (high fives Frieda) Alex: Fourth and still in the game is Tina. Tina: Whew. Alex: Jessie The Blonde Hater and Ciara The Sensitive Pussy, please step forward. Ciara: (conf) Seriously, twice in a row? What's happening to me? Alex: This is a very special elimination ceremony tonight. You wanna know why? Because I want both of you girls to pack your bags... Jessie: Wait, this is a double elimination? Alex: ... in fact, everyone will be packing their bags because you're all going to New York City! Which means Ciara and Jessie are both safe, which means nobody is eliminated tonight! Here are your photos girls. Ciara: Thanks Alex. Jessie: (conf) Thank god I was spared after a shit day I've been having. Tina: (conf) Fuck yeah, we're going to New York! Frieda: (conf) I wonder if we're going to go shopping? Barbara: (Conf) In your fucking face, Raphael and Urbi! I'm going to New York and you two are going back home! (blows raspberry) Caitlin: (conf) Who'd knew I make it this far? I've made it to the part that we get to go somewhere around the world because this happens at one point of each cycle of America's Next Top Model. Ciara: (conf) Thank god I didn't get booted off otherwise I would regret missing out on New York City. Trivia * The Scores for each contestant were the following: ** Barbara - 33.2 / 40 ** Frieda - 32.7 / 40 ** Caitlin - 31.9 / 40 ** Tina - 31.2 / 40 ** Ciara - 30.5 / 40 ** Jessie - 26.1 / 40 * Jessie is on the chopping block for her discriminating comments against blondes. ** So far, nobody has forgiven her. * Hyden (Barbara's father) was a guest for this episode, although he had no lines. :( Gallery Barbara Cop.png|Barbara's winning photo. Frieda_Cop.png|Frieda gets second. Caitlin Cop.png|Caitlin gets third. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes